Prestale tus Alas
by Chachos
Summary: [AU-UA] [Gruvia&Lyredy] [Entre otras parejas más] ¿Qué pasa cuando tu padre contrata secretarias constantemente para que trabajen pero terminan acosandote y casi violandote?. -Vamos date oportunidad de conocerla hijo. -No. -Tienes un rosa muy lindo en tu cabello...y bonitos ojos verdes...-¿Gracias supongo?.-Gr-gracias por la bufanda...-A Juvia le alegra que la aceptarás...
1. Pioggia & Esmeralda

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**~[Prestale tus Alas]~**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capitulo I. Pioggia & Esmeralda _**

**_#_**

_Era de noche, y de una enorme casa se miraba salir a una joven de cabellos cortos color castaños y que usaba gafas de aumento solo que estas estaban todas chuecas, miro horrorizada un poco hacia atrás, cuando menos lo espero fue atacada por flechas, dardos y entre otras cosas viscosas poco agradables, como pudo se levantó y se echó a correr saltando el portón de la casa._

-¡Hahaha eso le enseñará a no volver! -Grito enérgicamente un chico de unas catorce o trece años, de cabellos levemente alborotados de color violeta oscuro casi negro.

-¡Ten por seguro que no le quedarán ganas de volver con eso! -Secundo un muchacho ya más grande de edad, de cabellos alborotados de color rosa y ojos color jade.

_Ambos jóvenes chocaron sus puños en señal de aprobación, luego de eso se les unió otro chico más alto pero de la misma edad que el peli rosa, su cabello era de un negro completamente oscuro y sus ojos de un inusual color gris. Este último había entrado por una de las ventanas de donde estaban los otros dos, por su aspecto se miraba como sí hubiese corrido kilómetros._

-¿Ya se fue? -Cuestiono el pelinegro viendo hacia todos lados.

-¡Claro que se fue y esta vez para no volver! -Dijo el menor alzando las manos.

-No tienes porque preocuparte calzoncillo-man.

-Les debo una pero...

-¡Gray, Natsu y Romeo! -Se escucho un grito de una mujer que ellos conocían bien, tan sólo con escucharla y ver la presencia de la pelirroja el trío de muchachos palidecieron, estaban en problemas y muy serios problemas.

_**#**_

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte del centro de la ciudad, en cierto punto se miraba como las personas se amontonaban, hacían fila y esperaban su turno, claramente estaban en un bar, era muy popular en la ciudad y era bien conocido por las bellas mujeres que trabajaban en el. Los propietarios de ese lugar eran la familia Strauss, bien conocidos en el mundo de la farándula y negocios por poseer buenas acciones de sus empresas y más que nada por su popularidad que tenían al abrir algún nuevo local,_

-Bienvenidos a Santos y Diablos, pase por aquí -Dijo uno de los guardias de la entrada dándole paso a algunos clientes que ya habían esperado su turno.

_El lugar era bastante lujoso y espacioso por dentro, más de lo que aparentaba por fuera. Total, el lugar estaba repleto, tanto en las mesas de adentro, la barra, las zonas VIP, las terrazas de afuera. Había muchas personas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un escenario, el cual tenía algunos tubos y algunas cortinas que iban ganchadas desde el techo hasta el suelo._

_Por otro lado en lo que parecían ser camerinos, una chica de de larga cabellera rosa claro, buen cuerpo y ojos color verdes, iba vestida con una falda de cuero color negra que le llegaba por la mitad de sus piernas, una camisa blanca de botones y de manga larga solo que traía ambas mangas hasta los codos, encima de esa camisa llevaba consigo un chaleco del mismo color negro y por último unos zapatos de tacón que hacían juego con la vestimenta que llevaba. Se acercó a una de las puertas y ni se tomó la molestia de tocar antes, simplemente entro y cerro atrás de sí la puerta mientras se recargaba._

-¿Pasa algo? -Cuestiono la chica que se encontraba dentro del camerino, viendo su reflejo frente al espejo mientras se acomodaba su cabello largó azulado que caía en unos lindos rizos en las puntas, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos de color azul, pero no un azul cualquiera, eran tan azules como el profundo océano.

-El público esta esperando a que Pioggia salga a dar su espectáculo -comento la peli rosa mientras ayudaba a la peliazul a subirse el cierre del traje que llevaba puesto. Era un traje sencillo que consistía en un diminuto short de vuelo color negro, que hacia relucir muy bien sus pálidas piernas, en la parte superior solo era una blusa de tirantes color gris claro y encima un chaleco del mismo color que su short, y por último unas botas de piel negras que le llegaban a las rodillas. Claramente la peliazul se acercó un poco a la puerta y efectivamente gritaban con euforia su nombre...no, ese no era su nombre...

_Llamaron a la puerta y rápidamente la pelirosa tomo una peluca corta de color morada que había dejado en el peinador y se la coloco rápidamente sin dejar rastro de su cabello natural, la peliazul por otro lado solo tomó el antifaz que usaba siempre que salía al escenario y se lo puso antes de que la persona que toco entrara._

-¡Pioggia te toca salir, el público te espera! -Dijo uno de los hombres que cuidaban por los camerinos- Esmeralda -La chica de la peluca morada dio un pequeño respingo- Zancrow dice que ya estés en la barra para que le ayudes a preparar las bebidas.

-¡Ya vamos! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos muchachas, una vez que vieron que el sujeto se fue, soltaron un gran suspiro.

-Meredy por favor ten cuidado -Dijo la peliazul al ver como la nombrada iba a salir del camerino.

-Claro que lo tendré, por favor tu también ten cuidado, Juvia -Fue lo último que dijo después de salir.

_**#**_

-Muchachos por favor ya cambien esa actitud, de Romeo lo comprendo, pero de ti Natsu y de ti Gray, a un no...es la cuarta secretaria que se va...¡la cuarta! -Dijo la pelirroja algo exaltada.

-Erza, tu no sabes lo que es ser acosado y casi violado por una de las tontas secretarías que contrata mi padre, no se para qué hace eso, más que secretaria parece mi nana -Bufo molesto Gray.

-Bah, yo sólo lo hago por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer -Comento Natsu el cual se giró para buscar a Romeo pero esté ya no estaba.

-Gray, al menos ten un poco de consideración con tu padre, se preocupa mucho por ti, y quiere que estés bien para que puedas manejar bien las acciones de su constructora.

_Gray bufó molesto, odiaba reconocerlo, pero Erza tenía razón no lo iba a negar, así que cuando llegase Silver le daría una explicación y una disculpa por hacer que la secretaria/bañase fuese de la casa. Por otro lado Natsu y Erza tuvieron que irse antes, pues tenían algo que hacer, y aparte Romeo se había ido a jugar con el ps3 muy seguramente._

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**holo~, traigo algo nuevo que tenía guardado en mi cajón especiar (si especiar with R (?)), en fin se que no es tan largo ni tiene buen comienzo (para mi no lo tiene) pero es algo en lo que he estado trabajando y así, y bueh esté lo actualizare dependiendo si les gusto o no, lo dejare a sus criterios y esperó sus sensuales reviews ewe, chachos los ama a todos ewe (?).**_

_**PD: Sistah del demonio color azul, este era el que te dije por whatsapp xD, espero que les gusté a ambos :'D**_

_**C**hachos**.**_


	2. Capítulo II

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capítulo II. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_La luces se habían apagado, y en el lugar solo había unas cuantas luces de reflectores que iluminaban muy poco el escenario del donde iba saliendo una figura que caminaba sensualmente y que con cada contoneo de cadera que daba al avanzar hacia que los hombres del lugar soltaran alguna clase de piropo, un silbido, suspiro y uno que otro grito de fanático. La silueta curvilínea de aquella mujer se acerco pronto a lo que parecía ser un tubo, coloco ambas manos alrededor de este, tomando una postura provocativa para los espectadores, las luces la iluminaron dejando ver a la mujer es piel pálida y cuerpo generosamente bien dotado y curvilíneo, que comenzó a subir al tubo en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar haciendo movimientos ágiles con su cuerpo sobre aquella pieza de metal._

**_#_**

_En la casa de los Fullbuster, en la sala se encontraba Gray, sentado y algo impaciente esperando la llegada de Silver, ¿Que excusa se inventaría ahora por lo de la secretaria esa?, quien sabe, pero bueno eso ya era rutina para él, cada secretaria o nana que contratara su padre, se encargaba de que ellas solas salieran corriendo de esa casa, era odioso tener que lidiar cada día con ese tipo de mujeres. Se levanto del sofá para caminar un rato alrededor pero detuvo su andar al momento en que escucho la cerradura de la puerta moverse, sus músculos se tensaron de tal manera que sus venas se marcaban, inhalo y arrojo el aire, tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera, cerro sus los y espero a que la puerta se abriera por completo. Al instante entro un hombre alto y mayor, aunque no aparentaba se tan grande de edad, físicamente era idéntico a Gray, a excepción de que él llevaba su cabello peinado formalmente aunque con un toque "rebelde" por así decirlo y a diferencia de la cicatriz de Gray al costado izquierdo de su frente, Silver tenía una cicatriz en enl mismo lugar solo que esta era mucho más amplia, él hombre suspiro al ver a su hijo ahí en la sala, sabía que algo bueno no había pasado._

-¿Prefieres hablar aquí o en el despacho? -Cuestiono Silver.

-En el despacho me parece bien -Comento Gray siguiendo a su padre al despacho, una vez que entraron Silver busco algo ligero para beber y sirvió dos vasos de whisky, le entrego uno a Gray y ambos tomaron asiento.

-¿Que había de malo con Daphne? -Cuestiono Silver sin rodeos y viendo fijamente a su hijo- digo era muy eficaz como secretaria.

-Padre... -Él chico dio un suspiro para no soltar alguna majadería, al menos no ahora- sabes perfectamente que yo me puedo encargar del trabajo desde la casa ¿Cierto? -Silver asintió- el echo de que aun este en la universidad no aplica la razón de que contrates a cada rato una nana-secretaria, sabes que en el aspecto laboral no tengo problema con ir hasta la oficina dejarte planos o cotizaciones...pero que de ahí en fuera se comporte como una nana ya es otra cosa...¿Sabes que ha echo esta mañana Daphne? -Silver negó con la cabeza y dejo que su hijo continuase hablando- se metió a mi cama...desnuda...¡Desnuda papá! -Contesto Gray totalmente abochornado mientras Silver se echaba a reír a carcajadas- ¡No es gracioso!.

-Bueno hagamos esto...yo no contratare a nadie en lo que queda de la semana, pero igual mi anuncio siempre quedara en la sección de "Busco empleado", rechazare toda la semana peticiones y eso, a cambio de ver como manejas ambas cosas, no dudo de que no puedas, de echo creo mucho en tu potencial hijo, pero lo que quiero que veas es que no todo en la vida es estudiar, trabajar, dormir, se que sales con Natsu y los demás a divertirte, pero no lo suficiente, aun eres joven y tienes muchas cosas por delante que vivir...bueno, demos por terminado esto, mañana hablamos, ¿Has cenado ya? -Gray asintió.

-Entonces nos vemos de rato -Fue lo único que dijo Gray mientras salía del despacho y se iba rumbo a su cuarto.

_**#**_

_La noche paso rápido, y con ella llego la madrugada, las personas poco a poco desalojaban el bar hasta que se quedo vacío. Los empleados como ya era costumbre se ayudaron entre si para limpiar el lugar, e igual ya no faltaba nada por lo que algunas bailarinas se fueron retirando. Por la puerta de "Salida de emergencias" se encontraban saliendo una peliazul y una pelirosa, ambas se quedaron entre ese pasillo cerciorando que no hubiese "peligro" de que los guaruras no estuvieran ahí para poder salir con tranquilidad sin tener que ir a la oficina del manager actual, y bueno así fue tuvieron la suerte de salir e ir a su casa, después de una noche pesada lo único que querían era tomar una buena ducha y descansar._

-Oye Juvia... -Se hizo presente la voz de la pelirosa- ¿Como vas con los ahorros para lo de este semestre que viene para la universidad?.

-Pues bien...tengo suficiente ahorrado para la inscripción y para los materiales, ¿Y tú como vas con lo de la prepa Meredy?, ¿Ya es tu ultimo año cierto?.

-Sí -Contesto sonriendo- ya dentro de poco graduare, solo espero que Ultear pueda asistir a la ceremonia de graduación, y claro que también quiero que tú estés ahí, después de todo Ultear y tú ya se llevan mucho mejor de lo que esperaba -Decía sonriendo la pelirosa.

-¡Claro que estaremos ahí! -Dijo animadamente Juvia alzando sus brazos- es cierto, puede que Ultear al principio no se llevo la mejor impresión de mi y más al saber donde trabajamos...pero después de hablar contigo y ver que esto era lo único que podíamos hacer para pagar los estudios y las cosas de la casa, ella pudo comprenderlo mejor y hasta nos ayuda regalándonos ropa y entre otras cosas que a Juvia le da pena pero sabe valorarlo~.

-Si...Ultear al principio puede verse intimidante pero es una buena persona cuando la conoces a fondo -Sonrió al recordar a la mujer que de nombre Ultear, aunque segundos después su sonrisa de borro y su mirada se dirigió a cierto punto donde se podía ver que a mitad de la calle había mucha gente afuera con expresiones de sorpresa y preocupación en sus rostros un camión de bomberos y una ambulancia- Juvia algo está pasando -Comento alarmada Meredy, la cual empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos al igual que Juvia hasta que llegaron al lugar ese.

_Se podía apreciar claramente que un edificio se estaba incendiando y los bomberos estaban haciendo acto de presencia cumpliendo con su trabajo de apagar las llamas, los paramédicos que eran de la ambulancia se cercioraban de que las personas que estaban dentro estuvieran en buen estado y no hubiese casos de quemaduras grabes o de intoxicación, que por fortuna todos estaban bien, salvo Juvia y Meredy que miraban asombradas a aquel edificios consumirse en llamas y a los bomberos haciendo lo mejor que podían para extinguir aquel incendio. Era tanta su sorpresa que estaban inmóviles, tenían que asimilar que eso que estaba pasando era real..._

-Nuestro departamento...-Dijo Juvia con la voz muy, muy poco audible y su expresión de sorpresa no cambiaba- Nues-...

-Nuestras cosas... -Fue el turno de Meredy de expresarse del mismo modo que Juvia.

_Las personas a su alrededor se encontraban igual de sorprendidos. ¿Porque tenían que pasarles este tipo de cosas a ellas?, ¿Tan malas personas habrán sido en su vida pasada?, no lo saben, lo único que tenían claro era que el destino era cruel con ellas, porque cada que les estaba yendo bien, este se empeñaba en jugarles chueco con cualquier cosa._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Holo! -anda jodiendo nada mas (?)- no tengo mucho que decir, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes (?), see fui cruel con Juvia y Meredy, pero pronto todo mejorara (y que mejora eeehh ewe), ¡Muchas gracias por sus sensuales reviews!, se que estos capítulos no son tan largos, pero solo serán así los primeros (creo que apartar del 3 serán mas extensos ewe), en fin este capítulo esta dedicado a Oni no Ao y a Sistah (?) mueran se de curiosidad (?) okay no xD, espero que les haya gustado :v, bueno me largo que la espalda me anda matando :c._

**_Chachos._**


	3. No todo está perdido

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

**_NA: nunca les pido nada, así que obedezcan! (?) -Okay no- nee, les quería preguntar...¿les gustan los fanfics que los ponen a usar el cerebro y los dejan en suspenso?, bueno, tengo uno que recomendarles :'D, se llama One Reason, es bueno! -a mi me gusta xD- es de un buen colega (?), y me gustaría que se pasaran por su perfil a leerlo, pueden encontrarle como Oni No Ao...honestamente les recomiendo su fanfic, es bueno y creo que es justo que muchos más lo lean :3._**

* * *

_**Capítulo III.- No todo está perdido.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Los bomberos no pudieron hacer mucho por mantener el edificio en buen estado, pero al menos las llamas ya se habían extinguido, las personas que estaban afuera del edificio tenían semblantes de tristeza, asombro y muchas cosas más mezcladas. Por otro lado en Meredy y Juvia no cabía tal asombro de lo que acababa de suceder, hace apenas un par de horas habían salido del departamento para ir a trabajar, regresarían a casa mientras hablaban de sus planes de estudio y demás cosas, y ahora…todo el edificio estaba en llamas, con todo perdido, bueno según eso habían afirmado los bomberos._

-Meredy… -Le llamo Juvia al ver a la pelirrosa sin expresión alguna, coloco su mano en su hombro- Meredy tranquila…veraz que todo va estar bien…

-… -No dijo nada, tan solo asintió levemente con su cabeza- sí…

-A las personas que vivían en este edificio, les informamos que pueden pasar la noche en el albergue que está al lado de la estación de bomberos, queda cerca de aquí, ahí se les dará un techo cama, comida en el cual podrán descansar.

_Las personas asintieron y la mayoría siguió a los bomberos, puesto que familiares de otras personas llegaron por ellos. Caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar al albergue donde fueron recibidos por los encargados, a cada persona les dijeron donde podían descansar, tomar una ducha y cenar._

_Juvia tomaba a Meredy por los hombros, no podía juzgarla, ella estaba igual de sorprendida, lo único que podía hacer ahora era apoyar a Meredy, la peliazul se sentó en la cama mientras dejaba que Meredy se recostara en sus piernas, Juvia le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza paseando sus dedos por sus cabellos rosados._

-Veras que todo estará bien Meredy… -Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida.

_A la mañana siguiente escucharon como alguien entro de manera brutal al albergue, varias personas se alarmaron al escuchar la manera brutal en la que habían entrado al lugar. Era una mujer alta y atractiva, de cuerpo curvilíneo y voluptuoso, cabello largo y negro, paseaba sus ojos oscuros por el lugar como si buscara a alguien, hasta que sus ojos se posaron al fondo del albergue y sin pensárselo dos veces fue en dirección de dicho punto._

**_#_**

_Mientras tanto, Gray se encontraba de lo más cómodo almorzando en el comedor, dio una mordida a su pan tostado que estaba untado con mermelada, paso el bocado y dio un sorbo a su café, el cual fue escupido al escuchar un fuerte estruendo._

-¿Qué hace ese idiota tan temprano? –Se cuestiono así mismo mientras miraba la puerta del comedor esperando a que alguien pasara por la puerta hasta que entro un chico de cabellos rosas.

-¡Hey hielitos! –Saludo enérgicamente acercándose a Gray.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?, usualmente siempre llegas faltando el diez…

-No tengo idea, solo sé que desperté temprano y así…por cierto ¿y Ultear?.

-No sé, se fue temprano dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y se fue –Comento encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya –Dijo Natsu tomando una manzana del tazón de frutas que había en el centro del comedor y le daba una mordida- ¿te parece si nos vamos ya?, Erza dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos –A Gray le recorrió un escalofríos por la espalda, cuando Erza decía que temprano, era temprano de si o si.

-Bueno, entonces vamos –Comento Gray levantándose de la silla y tomaba su mochila y ambos salían del comedor.

-¿Y Silver? –Cuestiono Natsu al no ver al padre de Gray.

-Sigue durmiendo –Contesto Gray mientras ambos salían de la casa.

-Bueno, le hace falta –añadió Natsu, Gray solo asintió.

_Ambos pasaron por el caminito de piedras que tenía el jardín hasta llegar al portón principal para salir, pero un auto llego repentinamente pareciendo que iba atropellar a ambos chicos._

-¡Ten cuidado idiota! –Grito Gray.

-¿Te asuste? –Dijo una voz burlona bajando el vidrio del piloto- perdón hermanito no volverá a pasar –volvió a subir el vidrio y siguió su camino.

-Maldita Ultear –dijo entre dientes Gray y apretando los puños- ¡me las pagara un día!.

-Tranquilo Hielitos, de todos modos no nos hubiera atropellado –Pero no recibió respuesta de Gray- no lo haría ¿verdad?.

Gray simplemente encogió sus hombros- Es Ultear, no te aseguro nada…aunque se me hace raro que volviera tan pronto…algo estará tramando…

-¿Quién sabe?, ¿podemos irnos ya?, Erza nos matara si no llegamos.

-Cierto.

**_#_**

_Estaban Meredy y Juvia sentadas ahora en una lujosa sala de una bonita casa, ¿Cómo y cuando terminaron allí?, cierto, Ultear fue por ellas al albergue y las saco de ahí…bueno las obligo a salir si lo vemos del lado por como hace las cosas Ultear. ¿Y dónde estaba ahora?, solo la habían visto subir por las escaleras a la velocidad de un rayo._

-¿Crees que esto estará bien? –Cuestiono Juvia algo nerviosa.

-Pues…ya le habíamos dicho a Ultear que todo estaba bien, que encontraríamos donde quedarnos…pero ya sabes cómo es…

-Una vez que se le mete algo a la cabeza es difícil sacarle esa idea nuevamente… -Ambas suspiraron y alzaron un poco la cabeza para ver lo que había alrededor, muchos cuadros, fotos, uno que otro adorno para la sala, libros, una televisión pantalla plana.

_Vaya que era bonita, y solo era la sala, ambas siguieron paseando sus vistas alrededor de la sala, iban escucharon la voz de Ultear acompañada de otra varonil, pasaron su vista a la escalera y efectivamente era Ultear en compañía de un hombre más grande de edad, pero atractivo y…¿venía en pijama?. Ambas al ver que Ultear y el hombre se acercaban se pusieron de pie inmediatamente._

-Silver, ellas son Meredy y Juvia –Dijo Ultear presentando a las muchachas.

Silver las miro de arriba abajo con un semblante serio que les erizo la piel a Juvia y Meredy, segundos después mostro una amplia sonrisa- Ustedes son las amigas de Ultear ¿cierto? –Ambas asintieron- ¡mucho gusto!.

-M-mucho gusto… -dijeron las dos algo apenadas.

-Ultear me contó lo que sucedió…y créanme que no me molesta que ella quiera darles alojamiento en la casa –sonrió- entre más mejor ¿no?.

-Sí –Añadió Ultear-…pero la cosa es que es lo que pensara tu hijo.

-Ah, Gray…bueno, es un caso especial lo sabes –Ultear asintió con mala cara- pero bueno no creo que le moleste que las amigas de su hermana se queden el tiempo que les sea necesario –volvió a sonreír.

-No queremos dar molestias –Dijeron Juvia y Meredy al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero si no es molestia!, al contrario me alegra tener más mujeres aquí a las cuales podría llamarlas "hijas".

-¡Dijiste que no lo dirías! -Protestó Ultear.

-¡No puedo evitarlo y más al ver que son tan tiernas y lindas!.

-Eres un caso Silver -Comentó Ultear con una mano en su cara y negando con su cabeza.

-Esto... -Llamó la atención Meredy.

-Agradecemos mucho lo que nos ofrecen...pero no queremos dar molestias...

-Aceptamos quedarnos, pero con una condición...

_Ultear y Silver se miraron entre si confundidos y dejaron que continuaran hablando._

-Al menos déjenos ayudar o trabajar en su casa -Pidió Juvia.

-¡Si, por favor! -Se unió Meredy- no podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada...

-Podríamos hacer lo que sea -añadió Juvia- ayudar con la limpieza o algo...

-¿Están locas? –Las cuestiono Ultear- ¿no creen que ya es suficiente con él trabajo que ya tienen en el…

-¡Claro! –dijeron ambas al unisonó haciendo unas señas de que guardara silencio.

-Bueno... -Silver miro a Juvia- ¿Quieres trabajar? -Ella asintió- hablaremos más tarde, tengo algo que proponerles a las dos -miro nuevamente a Juvia y a Meredy.

_**#**_

-¿Que?... -Fue lo que dijo Gray, se iba a clases! Creyó que tendría un día normal, pero no, al entrar a casa y querer ir al baño se encuentra con una desconocida, eso sumándole la otra pelirosa que llego golpeándolo por ver a la otra así desnuda. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al despacho de Silver y entrar de golpe- ¿¡Que putas hacen dos desconocidas en la casa!?, ¡Dijiste que no contratarías a nadie!.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**holo~, ando tarde dejando continuación...puede que no tenga mucho sentido, pero este es el ultimo cap corto, en el próximo explicare bien lo sucedidosport medio de flashbacks y demás cosas y obvio espero que les haya gustado...siento demorarme en actualizar...Ao y Kiiro discúlpenme T^T, en fin espero sus behos y sensuales reviews, sin mas que decir chachos se retira.**_

_**Chachos.**_


	4. ¡Lo prometiste!

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Capítulo IV.- ¡Lo prometiste!._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~[Gray's PoV]~_**

**_._**

_¿Les ha pasado que quieren un rato de tranquilidad en casa y no pueden tenerlo?, porque de antemano sabes que tú familia es bien pinche rara y son para nada normales. Eso me pasa todos los días en esta casa…lo único que agradezco es estar nuevamente junto con mi padre, pero saber que no ha cambiado en lo absoluto me hace querer dudarlo en ocasiones…y no porque no lo quisiera, es mi padre y lo quiero pero…¿Qué se la pase dando alojo a cada persona extraña?, bueno Lyon y Ultear están justificados, aunque también sean raros…mi padre quiso hacerse cargo de ambos por cuenta propia hasta que logro convencerlos. Cada semana o todos los días tenemos "inquilinos" diferentes, todo porque al señor arquitecto se le ablanda el corazón de pollo con cada historia que se inventan…_

_Y bueno justo acabo de pasar por algo muy vergonzoso…que creo que a todos los hombres nos daría bastante pena…ahora Silver Fullbuster va a escucharme, y justo ahora que voy a su despacho…que espero que este en el…_

**_~[Flashback]~_**

_Había llegado a casa por fin, después de un día algo pesado, y por culpa de Erza…¿a quién se le ocurre organizar a la mitad de la nada un evento?...y por si fuera poco, fuera del calendario de los eventos escolares de todas las escuelas, solo a Erza. Total no fue un día tan especial de todos modos, lo mismo de siempre, me la pase peleando con Natsu mientras que los demás se nos unían a las peleas, luego venía Erza y nos separaba aunque de algún modo ella también terminaba involucrada, luego de eso Natsu pudriéndose de celos al ver a Loke tratando de conquistar a Lucy, y digo pudriéndose porque…es algo que todos hemos notado menos él, "Debo prevenir a Lucy de estar con sujetos como él", excusa idiota que se ponía a sí mismo el tarado de Natsu, ¿tan difícil era que el solo se diera cuenta de que le gustaba Lucy?._

**_~[Gray's PoV end]~_**

___Total reste importancia a todo lo que tenía que ver con la escuela, deje la mochila tirada en el sofá y me dirigí a subir los escalones mientras me había despojado de la camisa, odiaba sentir muchas capas de ropa pegadas a la piel, sumiéndome en mis pensamientos solo entre al baño ignorando cualquier cosa que hubiera en mi mente, __me despoje de los zapatos y los deje a un lado, más de rato volvería por ellos, me acerque al lavabo para mirar mi reflejo en el espejo que había enfrente, curiosamente esté además de mi cuarto, es uno de los lugares más tranquilos. Miré con detenimiento mi reflejo en el espejo notando claramente que ya me hacía falta rasurarme, bueno no es que viera una gran barba, pero no me sentía muy cómodo aún, deslice una pequeña puerta para sacar la espuma de afeitar y un rastrillo, lo curioso era que no encontraba el rastrillo, total lo más seguro es que lo haya dejado en la regadera. Di unos pasos más hasta llegar a la regadera y al momento de querer deslizar la puerta, está ya lo había hecho, revelando entre el vapor que quedaba una silueta femenina muy, pero muy curvilínea._

_-Pero…¿Qué?... –Al parecer ella aun no se percataba de mi presencia hasta que me había escuchado emitir palabras, por Zeref, Mavis y Acnologia…¡Que curvas las de esta chica!...espera, espera ¿¡Que cosas piensas Gray!?, ¡está mujer es una extraña y…_

_-¿Eh?... –El color rojo se le había subido a su rostro, no sabía si era igual o más rojo que el cabello de Erza- ¡Aaaaaaahhh! –Grito cerrándome de golpe la puerta en mis propias narices- ¡fuera de aquí, por favor no mires! –Gritaba evitando que yo abriera la puerta corrediza de la regadera._

_-¿¡Pero qué!?, ¿¡Quien eres tú y que haces aquí!?, ¡te puedo demandar de allanamiento de morada!._

_-¡Allanamiento de morada esto! –Escuche otra voz femenina al sentir como se trepaban en mi espalda haciéndome para atrás y tapándome los ojos- ¡Corre Juvia, salte!._

_-¡Hey, eso es trampa! –Proteste de mala gana intentándome quitar a la otra persona de mi espalda._

_-¡Voy! –Escuche como se abría la puerta de la regadera y al sentir menos peso me gire pero ya no había nadie, ¿¡que mierdas está pasando!?._

_Me salí corriendo del cuarto de baño y apenas cruce la puerta caí al suelo, me gire y me levante rápido para ver a la persona "graciosa", y solo atine a ver de espaldas correr a una tipa de cabello rosa. _

_-Bien se acabo…¡Esto es el colmo, Silver Fullbuster me vas a escuchar!._

**_~[Fin del Flashback]~_**

_Una vez que Gray se quedo parado de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta, esperando a que Silver terminase su llamada lo cual pasó justo en un momento._

-Claro, ten por seguro que puedes contar con eso, sí, bien…te dejo ahora tengo algo más que atender –Dijo entre risas mientras colgaba el teléfono y miraba a Gray- Por tu expresión veo que nada bueno pasa, ¿sucedió algo en el instituto?.

-No, todo va bien en el instituto –Dijo algo calmado tomando una bocanada de aire, a lo que Silver tomo una pequeña taza y sirvió té, ya sabía a lo que su hijo iba- lo que quiero saber es…¿¡Porque hay dos extrañas en casa!?.

-Oh te diste cuenta~ -Una gota de sudor paso por su cuello- son dos chicas muy tiernas y agradables ¿no crees?.

-¿Tiernas y agradables?...¿¡llamas "tiernas y agradables" a que me hayan atacado en el baño!?.

-Tranquilo, ellas no te habían visto aquí en la mañana, tal vez por eso actuaron sin pensar –Dijo Silver en un tono de voz algo relajado- Además de que ellas podrían…

-¡Dijiste que no contratarías a nadie! –Protesto Gray señalando a su padre con el dedo índice.

-Y no lo hice –Dijo secamente, Gray sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pues Silver nunca hablaba en ese tono.

-¿Entonces que hacen aquí?.

-Son amigas de Ultear –Dijo con simpleza a lo que Gray frunció el entrecejo- y antes de que prosigas con tus quejas, ellas estarán aquí solo por cierto tiempo –Gray alzo una ceja confundido y dejo que Silver continuara hablando- el edificio donde vivían anoche sufrió un incendio, arrasando con todos los departamentos de esté, y pasaron la noche en el albergue que está al lado de la estación de bomberos, por lo que Ultear se enteró y está misma mañana fue por ellas y las trajo para acá pidiéndome permiso para poder alojarlas en lo que reconstruyen el edificio, eso es todo.

-¿Un incendio? –Cuestiono recordando haber escuchado levemente algo de eso en el instituto, Silver solo asintió- ya…bueno…perdón por acusarte sin saber nada antes…y bueno yo…

-¡Está bien hijo! –Dijo entre risa dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Gray- todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, no hay problema.

-Claro –Dijo entre dientes al sentir las palmadas que su padre le daba en el hombro, pues Silver no tenía una mano tan suave que digamos- bien, entonces me voy –Dijo girándose y tomando el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero nuevamente la puerta fue impactada en su cara- ¡Aggh!, ¿¡Otra vez!? –Se quejo sobándose la cara.

-¡Don Silver! –Se escucho una voz femenina.

-Meredy –Dijo en modo de saludo al ver a la pelirrosa- ¿sucede algo?.

-¡Tú! –Grito señalando a Gray, el cual estaba con una sobando su cara.

-¿Paso algo que no sepa? –Cuestiono Silver al notar la situación.

Gray al ver que era señalado protesto. -¡Tú, señalar a las personas es de mala educación!.

-¿y a ti no te enseñaron que es de mala educación entrar al baño cuando una mujer está tomando un baño?.

-¡Yo no sabía! –Grito Gray- además ya no se escuchaba el agua de la regadera.

Silver estaba con cara de duda existencial y en su mente solo corría una pregunta. –Meredy –la nombrada se giro a ver a Silver- ¿Este hizo algo indebido contigo? –cuestiono señalando a Gray con su dedo pulgar.

-¿¡Este!?, ¡Soy tú hijo! –Protesto nuevamente.

-Conmigo no, pero vio a Juvia desnuda y…espere dijo…¿Hijo…? –Cuestiono Meredy, Silver y Gray solo atinaron a asentir con la cabeza-…¿¡es su hijo!? –Dijo con sorpresa con una de sus manos en la boca, miró a ambos, algo que no había hecho desde el inicio, y efectivamente para su sorpresa ambos eran idénticos, a excepción de Silver que tenía su cabello con un peinado diferente al de Gray, y tenía una cicatriz más grande en la parte izquierda de su frente, y por otro lado Gray tenía su cabello de diferente manera y algo despeinado- eh…hehehe, yo…hehehe…cuanto lo siento –Se disculpo de manera nerviosa y luego miró el reloj de su muñeca- ¡mire la hora, es algo tarde!, con permiso siento mucho interrumpirlos hehe –dijo más nerviosa que antes mientras se retiraba del despacho, dejando a Silver y Gray algo confundidos.

-Las amigas de Ultear son igual de raras que ella.

-Gray…

-¿Sí? –Dijo Gray alzando la vista y encontrándose con una expresión que sabía perfectamente, nada bueno sería- ¿P-pasa algo?.

-¿Entraste al baño y viste a una mujer desnuda…?.

-Y-yo…yo…eh…y-yo… -Comenzó a salir lentamente del despacho.

-¿Lo hiciste o no lo hiciste? –Cuestiono sombríamente.

-¡Yo no sabía que el baño estaba ocupado y el agua de la regadera ya no se escuchaba, por eso vine a reclamarte! –Grito de golpe alejándose de su padre lentamente para terminar corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

-¡Vuelve aquí niño! –Grito Silver en vano al escuchar a Gray dando un portazo.

**_#_**

_Mientras tanto en el cuarto que Juvia y Meredy compartían…_

-¿¡Cómo que es su hijo!? –Cuestiono sorprendida Juvia, que se encontraba ya vestida.

-¡Sí, es su hijo! –Contesto rápidamente la pelirrosa dando vueltas como león enjaulado en el cuarto- ¿¡Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes!?, tal vez ahora Don Silver nos eche de su casa por cómo tratamos a su hijo...

-B-bueno…en eso tienes razón…¿sabes? –Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- iré a disculparme con Don Silver, es lo correcto después de todo.

-¿¡Que!?...en ese caso debería de ir yo también Juvia…

-Estás muy alterada, deberías relajarte un poco ¿sí?, ya vuelvo –Término de decir saliendo del cuarto.

-Sí… -Dijo en un leve susurro mientras se desplomaba un poco en la cama.

**_# _**

_Por los pasillos se encontraba caminando Juvia, que iba en busca de Silver para dar una explicación y disculparse por el comportamiento que tuvieron ella y Meredy con su hijo, iba pensando en una buena explicación, y si Silver decidía que ellas se fueran, pues se irían, ya se las arreglarían para buscar algún otro piso donde vivir. Detuvo sus pasos al pararse frente a la puerta del despacho de esté, miró la puerta con detenimiento antes de tocar, y tomo aire._

-Todo irá bien…todo irá bien… -Se dijo así misma en un susurro para después tocar despacio la puerta.

-Pase –Se escucho desde adentro y abrió lentamente la puerta para ver a Silver de espaldas.

-¿Don…Don Silver? –Le llamo con algo de pena y esté se giro a mirarla.

-¡Juvia!~, pasa, pasa querida –Ofreció él de manera animada dándole paso- ¿Sucede algo?.

-Bueno…es sobre lo ocurrido hace un rato con Meredy... –Silver le hizo una señal de que continuase hablando- bueno, no esperábamos que él joven era su hijo y…bueno, queríamos pedir disculpas por tales acciones –Suspiro y miró al hombre mayor frente a ella-…y que también entenderemos que ya no nos quie-…

-¿Bromeas? –Dijo en un tono serio viendo a la peliazul- ya he hablado de eso con mi hijo, no hay problema con que se queden, además quien debería pedirles disculpas es él a ustedes –Hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a mirarla- Juvia.

-¿Sí?.

-¿Qué nivel académico llevan Meredy y tú?.

-Bueno…yo estoy cursando la universidad y Meredy está en su último año de preparatoria, ya está para graduar.

-¿Por graduar? –Cuestiono algo sorprendido- vaya sorpresa y pensar que se ve más chica de edad, nadie creería que está por iniciar la universidad.

-Lo sé…pero bueno lo que quería decir realmente es que…está misma noche nos iremos.

Silver dejo de hacer lo que hacía y paso su expresión tranquila a una de poker. -¿I-irse?.

Juvia asintió. –Sí…lamentamos mucho el mal entendido de hace un rato –Se fue dirigiendo a la puerta- sentimos mucho causar problemas.

-¿¡Eeeh!? –Silver no entendía nada de lo que Juvia decía, ¿¡Cómo que iban a irse!?, oh no él no iba a permitir eso, así que con una velocidad inhumana se levanto y se interpuso entre la puerta y Juvia- ¿Por qué tan de repente? –Cuestiono serio.

-¡Eh! –Se sorprendió Juvia, no esperaba que Silver actuara de ese modo, bueno ¿Quién lo esperaría?- bueno…supongo que era lógico…Ultear y usted nos brindan un techo, comida y muchas cosas…y nosotros terminamos agrediendo a su hijo.

-¿Es por eso? –Cuestiono un poco más aliviado.

La peliazul asintió. –Es lógico que usted decida que nos debemos ir.

-Estás mal –Dijo seriamente, llamando la atención de Juvia y suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo- Ustedes son muy amigas de Ultear…o debería decir que más cercanas a ella o casi hermanas, nunca invita a nadie a casa…por lo que de verdad son importantes para ella...me disculpo por lo que hijo haya hecho, pero no me atrevería a echarlas de la casa y menos al saber que no tienen a dónde ir.

-Yo…bueno…yo…

-Querida –Volvió a llamarle Silver, colocando una de sus manos fraternalmente en la cabeza de la nombrada- no tienes nada que decir, lo mismo va para Meredy, por favor siéntanse en confianza y dense un respiro, que de verdad lo necesitan –revolvió un poco los cabellos celestes de Juvia y le brindo una sonrisa llena de confianza- bueno, si me disculpas…voy de salida con un viejo amigo que está de necio hehe, nos vemos en la cena –Termino de decir para salir del despacho dejando a Juvia ahí sin decir nada más.

**_#_**

_La tarde paso algo rápido, y Juvia había decidido regresar al cuarto para encontrarse con este solo, bueno al menos descansaría un poco, después de aquel mal entendido lo único que necesitaba pensar era que al menos con Silver y Ultear todo estaba bien, Gray era otro caso y más complicado aun, oh lo más importante, ahora tendría que asegurarse de atrancar con seguro la puerta del baño cada que lo fuese a usar. Se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo, ¿Cómo era posible que de un instante a otro lo hubiesen perdido todo?, y luego que de la nada personas que apenas conocían, a excepción de Ultear, les ofrecían un techo en el cual vivir, en definitiva a pesar de las cosas malas por las que pasaban, debían reconocer que al menos esta vez tuvieron mucha suerte de contar con Ultear y su familia. _

_Justo cuando decidió cerrar sus parpados para descansar un poco, un teléfono comenzó a sonar, se enderezo y por ende sabía que no era el de ella, así que miró a una de las mesitas de noche y ahí visualizo el celular de Meredy, sin pensarlo se levanto de la cama y fue a tomar aquel aparato que no dejaba de sonar._

-Sí, ¿diga? –Atendió la llamada- oh…Zancrow…

**_#_**

_Por otro lado en los pasillos de la casa, se encontraba caminando Meredy en busca de Gray, solo para decirle que sentía lo ocurrido hace rato. Suspiraba una y otra vez, pensando en alguna excusa por si se lo encontraba en algún pasillo, y como no lo hizo, suponiendo que estaba en su habitación y ella no sabía cuál era, así que decidió sentarse un rato en la sala, recargando su espalda en el acolchonado sillón y dejando descansar su nuca…todo era paz y tranquilidad…si no fuera por el bendito teléfono, rápidamente se enderezo y miro a los lados por unos instantes para ver si alguien contestaba, pero como nadie aparecía, sin muchas ganas se levanto y se aproximo a tomar el teléfono._

-¿Bueno? –Contesto.

_-¿Ultear, desde cuando te cambio tanto la voz? –Se escucho una voz ronca y arrogante del otro lado del teléfono._

-No soy Ult-… -No término de hablar puesto que la persona que llamo por teléfono se había adelantado.

_-No importa, seguro eres la nueva secretaria o nana –Dijo restándole importancia- como sea, solo infórmale a Silver que pronto estaré en casa._

-¡No soy ninguna secretaria o nana! –Protesto, pero al momento de escuchar el nombre de Silver, solo atinó a decir otra cosa- ¿Quién le llama?.

_-Lyon Basti-… -No se termino, dado que claramente se había escuchado del otro lado del teléfono la voz de una mujer diciendo que dejara de atender el teléfono y volviese a la cama._

Meredy suspiro con resignación y miró al teléfono con confusión. -¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?.

-¿Meredy? –Escucho que le llamaban desde las escaleras, era Juvia la cual había llegado a la sala con un abrigo ligero, una bolsa cruzada que usaba para salir mientras que en la otra mano sostenía otra péquela bolsa que igual era cruzada pero está era de Meredy.

-¿Qué paso? –La cuestiono al verla con aquel abrigo ligero y con las bolsas de ambas- ¿dijo algo Don Silver?.

Juvia negó con la cabeza. –Todo está bien…en verdad es muy buena persona –sonrió- por cierto llamo Zancrow a tu móvil.

-¿¡Eh!? –Exclamo sorprendida- ¿Qué quería ese pelos de puercoespín? .

-Quiere que nos presentemos está noche en _Santos y Diablos. _

-¿¡Que!?, ¡pero si hoy nos tocaba des-…

-Ya sé, pero creo que es mejor si nos llaman ahora…será tiempo extra y la paga será doble –dijo aquello último en un susurro- y aparte nos conviene, entre más mejor ¿no?.

-Tienes razón en eso… -Suspiro y coloco sus manos en la cadera- mientras nos beneficie todo está bien –Tomo su bolsa y se la colocó- ¿estará bien irnos sin decir nada?.

-No te preocupes, deje por debajo de la puerta una nota en la habitación de Ultear y otra en la puerta del despacho de Don Silver.

-Bueno, está bien… -Termino de acomodarse su bolso y tomo su celular mientras comenzaba a textear algo- mandaré un mensaje de todos modos Ultear por si las dudas.

Juvia solo asintió. -Será mejor darnos prisa si no, no quiero ni imaginar que pasará.

_Sin más que decir ambas chicas salieron de la que ahora…aunque fuera temporalmente, ahora era su nuevo hogar en donde vivirían con una de sus mejores amigas, Ultear._

_Aunque….cerca de los barandales de la escaleras, escondido entre uno de los muros, se encontraba Gray, quien estuvo a la escucha de todo, y que en un vano intento intentó ir a la habitación de su hermana mayor, aunque para su fortuna está estaba bajo llave, y ahora se encontraba concentrado en su teléfono celular mandando mensajes por whatsapp._

**_Gray Fullbuster._**

_Hey cabeza de flama, ¿sabes dónde queda Santos y Diablos?._

**_Natsu Dragneel. _**

_¡Claro!, ¿Por qué?, ¿la princesita de hielo quiere ir? ¡haha!, ya...es uno de los locales de los Strauss._

_Y ante aquel último mensaje, Gray solo atino a formar una sonrisa ladina y torcida. Guardo su móvil, tomo una chamarra ligera y unas llaves, las cuales guardo en su pantalón._

___-_Esto será interesante –Dijo para sí mismo con aquella sonrisa ladina aun marcada en su cara.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_¡Holo!~ ¿cuando tiempo? ewe, perdón por tardarme en actualizar, pero hay algo que se llama flojera...y bueh, esté cap es un poco más largo que los anteriores...espero que haya sido de su agrado, total...me retiro, muero de sueño y solo pasaba a dejar update de esta loca historia, que agradezco que les guste y comenten xD, so ya...espero sus beshos y sensuales reviews...me retiro, nos leemos pronto!, ciao-ciao~._**

**_Ch_**_ach**os.**_


	5. Santos & Diablos

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo V. Santos & Diablos._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Todavía no era ni mitad de la noche y ya estaba casi lleno el lugar, bueno en el caso de Gray era algo distinto, pues acababa de llegar__ y se encontraba bajando de un malibu 2009, cerro el coche y se aseguro de ponerle seguro y siguió caminando hasta llegar casi a la entrada del lugar, alzo un poco la cabeza para mirar el anuncio del lugar, tenía esa finta juvenil pero con toque de elegancia, de los Strauss tenía que ser. Chasqueo la lengua y miro su celular para mandar un mensaje y justo empezó a teclear._

-¡Calzoncillo-man! –Le llamaron.

-Vaya, yo pensé que me ibas a dejar aquí como novia de rancho amorcito –Dijo con burla y un tono de voz fingiendo drama.

-Jamás dejaría plantada a mi princeso de hielo –Respondió Natsu fingiendo la voz de algún caballero salido de telenovela.

-Oigan ustedes –Les llamo el guarura de la entrada- ¿van a entrar o seguirán con sus joterias?.

-Amargado –Murmuraron Natsu y Gray, ambos pagaron su cover y entraron en el lugar.

_Una vez que habían entrado, ambos buscaban un buen lugar, pero era imposible, casi todo estaba lleno y más toda la gente acumulada entre los palcos, mesas y la zona VIP._

-Oh pero si son Natsu y Gray –Se hizo presente una dulce voz femenina que ambos conocían.

-¡Mira! –Exclamaron ambos al momento de girarse y toparse con una linda joven de cabello blanco y largo, ojos grandes de color azul y vestida entre formal y casual.

-Me alegro de verlos, nunca pasan por aquí, usualmente prefieren estar en el café.

-Me alegro de verlos, nunca pasan por aquí, usualmente prefieren estar en el café.

-Oh eso…¡fue idea de Gray! –Dijo Natsu señalando al nombrado.

-¡Chismoso!.

-¿Y eso? –Los miro algo sorprendida la albina- lo esperaba de Natsu, ¿pero de ti Gray?.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? …creo que…es bueno probar ambientes nuevos ¿no? –Intento justificarse tontamente.

-Tienes razón –Sonrió Mira- por cierto, déjenme guiarlos al mejor lugar que tenemos, síganme por favor –Pidió de manera amable mientras caminaba rumbo a la barra del lugar y les indico que podían quedarse allí.

-¿La barra? –Cuestionaron ambos y Mirajane asintió.

-Técnicamente este es el mejor lugar –Sonrió- pero bueno casi siempre está solo porque los clientes prefieren los palcos, las mesas de enfrente o la zona VIP, y bueno ya saben que nos gusta consentir a los clientes, en fin…espero que les agrade el lugar ¿sí?, también espero que se queden hasta el final, creo que a ambos les gustara –Aquello ultimo lo dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos de manera traviesa mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-¿Qué será eso que ella cree que nos gustara?.

-No tengo idea Natsu…

-¡Vaya, son Natsu y Gray! –Se escucho una voz masculina desde atrás de la barra y ambos chicos se giraron.

-¿¡Elfman!?.

-¡Hombre! –Exclamo eufórico propinándoles algunas palmadas en los hombros al pelirosa y al pelinegro- ¿Qué los trae por aquí eh?.

-Fue Gray –Volvió a señalarlo Natsu.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –Protesto Gray.

_Elfman tiro una sonora carcajada, esos dos siempre estaban de pleito y a pesar de todo seguían siendo los mejores amigos._

-En fin –Suspiro Gray- ¿Qué nos recomiendas Elfman?.

-Todo se ve muy bueno –Comentó Natsu viendo el menú y con un hilillo de saliva colgándole de la boca.

-Pidan todo lo que quieran, solo por ser Gray y Natsu esta noche la casa invita –Respondió el albino.

-Genial –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gray.

-Por cierto Elfman –Llamo Natsu- Mira nos menciono que al final podría haber algo que nos gustara, ¿sabes a que se refiere?.

-Sí…es algo que solo ciertos días de la semana organiza el manager, dijo que eso atrae más clientela al lugar, en su mayoría hombres, pero si es cierto que el lugar tiene más clientes.

-Ya anda dinos que es –Dijo Natsu algo emocionado por la curiosidad.

-Como hombres que son, tendrán que esperar por eso –Respondió mirando su reloj y solo aumentando más la curiosidad del pelirosa- una función está por comenzar.

-Señor –Un rubio de cabellos alborotados y ojos rojizos llamo a Elfman- Su hermana lo mando llamar, está en la oficina.

-Claro, gracias –El rubio asintió y estaba por irse cuando Elfman volvió a llamarlo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?.

-Quiero dejarte a cargo de aquí, bueno en especial de ellos dos –Señalo a Gray y Natsu con la mirada- son dos buenos colegas sírveles lo que quieran por favor –Termino de decir este mientras sacaba algo de su billetera y se lo entregaba al rubio- Esto cubrirá el tiempo que te quite de tu lugar original, Natsu y Gray, él es Zancrow –Señalo al rubio- los atenderá mientras vuelvo.

-Claro –Dijeron ambos mientras miraban al rubio.

-Y bueno…¿Qué van a pedir? –Cuestiono Zancrow apoyando sus manos en la barra.

-¿Qué recomiendas? –Cuestiono Gray.

-Es que es la primera vez que venimos –Añadió Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¿Es enserio…? –Cuestiono el rubio con un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo.

**_#_**

_Mientras tanto en la casa de los Fullbuster, saliendo de uno de los baños se encontraba Ultear, la cual iba secando su cabello con una toalla pequeña, ya había entrado a su cuarto y supo que habían llamado a Meredy y Juvia para ir a trabajar y Silver no estaba en casa. La pelinegra suspiro y entro a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa a algo más cómodo__, miró en el espejo la nota que __Meredy había dejado. La casa estaba muy tranquila, eso sumando que no se encontró con Gray viendo la televisión en la sala como era usualmente. Aunque presentía que algo no andaba bien del todo._

-Será mejor que solo…solo será para asegurarme… -Dijo para ella misma sacando su celular y se ponía a teclear.

**_Ultear.  
_**_  
¿Dónde estás Gray?._

**_Gray F._**

_Salí con Natsu a un bar, ¿Por qué?._

**_Ultear._**

_Nada más…es solo que llegue a casa y no había nadie…  
Solo por curiosidad…¿a qué bar fueron?._

**_Gray F._**

_Santos y Diablos._

-¡Mierda! –Exclamo Ultear levantándose de golpe de su cama.

**_#_**

_Las luces en el lugar se habían opacado un poco, y en el escenario de en medio se encontraban un grupo de mujeres jóvenes, todas con un mismo traje algo ajustado que acentuaba sus figuras y cabello suelto, se encontraban todas haciendo algún tipo de baile._

-¡Ehh!, ¿¡Que tratas de decir con eso!? –Exclamo una rubia de ojos chocolate.

-Admitámoslo Lucy –Dijo de manera galante un chico de cabello cobrizo y vestido con un elegante traje negro acompañado de corbata y unos lentes azulados algo transparentes- ellas son profesionales en eso.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor que ellas Loke –Respondió con reproche la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Guapa, mejor quédate aquí y obsérvalas –Dijo rodeándola por los hombros- tal vez así aprendas algo de ellas.

La rubia se quito con algo de brusquedad el brazo de Loke y se levanto del sillón. –Solo calla y observa –Dijo con algo de determinación mientras se dirigía al escenario.

-¡Estaba bromeando guapa, Lucy ven acá! –Le llamo Loke, pero la rubia no hizo nada de caso.

_Mientras tanto en la barra con Gray y Natsu…_

-¿Bailarinas? –Cuestiono Gray- ¿eso era a lo que se refería Mira?.

-Yo creo…pero para ser honesto -Decía Natsu de manera despreocupada tomando algo de su bebida y posando su vista de nuevo en el escenario- ninguna de ellas me llama tanto la aten…ción…

_Al momento en que el pelirosa volvió su vista al escenario, no esperaba quedarse callado, pero algo había llamado su atención, y eso fue una chica rubia que se había subido recién al escenario para unirse a las bailarinas, hacía movimientos agiles y sensuales al mover la cadera de un lado a otro y…¿¡Se estaba despojando del vestido ese que traía!?, Natsu sentía que no iba a poder más al ver a esa rubia ahora solo en ropa interior de finos encajes…¿Quién carajos era ella?, raras veces le pasaba eso, y eso solo fue una vez…pero ya hace mucho tiempo, y ahora de nuevo le volvía a pasar. Siguió bebiendo de su vaso sin apartar su mirada de aquella rubia, lástima que no la estaba viendo de cerca para detallarla de mejor manera._

-Si sigues mirándola de esa manera me voy a poner celoso –Añadió Gray en forma de burla al ver como Natsu se encontraba embobado.

-Cie…cierra la bota idiota…

_La música de baile termino y con ello obviamente las bailarinas se despidieron agradeciendo a los clientes por verlas, colocando nuevamente música para ambientar el lugar. La rubia bajo y para desgracia de Natsu la perdió de vista. Por otro lado estaba Zancrow aun en la barra hasta que miró a alguien pasar cercas del lugar._

-¡Tú! –Grito el rubio tomando del brazo a una de las meseras del lugar, estás usaban un vestido que les llegaba a la mitad del muslo en conjunto de botines y pelucas de colores, la arrastro consigo hasta dentro de la barra.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Se quejo al ser arrastrada adentro de la barra- ¿Cuál es tu problema Zancrow y porque me dejaste sola en la otra barra?.

-Porque uno de los jefes me pidió que atendiera a estos dos que están en la barra –Señalo a Gray y Natsu con la mirada.

-¿Eh? –Meredy lo siguió con la mirada y sus ojos casi se salen de lugar al ver que tenía a pocos pasos de ella al mismísimo Gray, al momento de ver que el pelinegro se iba a girar por instinto se lanzo al piso junto con Zancrow.

-¿¡Que carajos te pasa!? –Se quejo el rubio.

-Es que…es que…¡me duele, ay me duele! –Se quejo Meredy ganándose una mirada de confusión del rubio.

-¿Qué te duele? –Pregunto algo confundido alzando una ceja.

-¡Mi estomago!...¡Sí, mi estomago! –Contesto sujetándose el estomago y fingiendo una mueca de dolor.

-Sabes que el manager no te va a dejar i-…

-¿Te sientes mal? –Cuestiono una voz femenina- puedes retirarte para que descanses, no se descontara nada de tu salario.

-¿¡Que!? –Exclamo el rubio.

-Gr…gracias señorita Mirajane… -Dijo algo sorprendida Meredy mientras se levantaba del suelo y salía de manera rápida de la barra.

-¿Zancrow, cierto? –Cuestiono Mirajane y el rubio asintió- ya has estado muy buen rato aquí, puedes ir a la otra barra a descansar un rato –Dijo sonriente, el rubio acepto con gusto, pero no del todo convencido por otras razones.

**_#_**

_Meredy se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo donde están los camerinos de las bailarinas hasta que entro en el que buscaba y entro de golpe, encontrándose con una Juvia con bata de baño y acomodándose el cabello._

-¡Meredy, me asustaste! –Grito algo bajito con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero luego lo suavizo al ver que Meredy trataba de decir algo- no entiendo lo que tratas de decir.

-Juvia, no puedes salir –Dijo con la respiración algo agitada y tomándola por los hombros- o al menos no puedes salir mostrando tu cara…

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? –Cuestiono la peliazul con una ceja alzada.

-Gray está allá afuera…

-¿¡Que!? –Cuestiono muy sorprendida convirtiéndose en un manojo de nervios- ¿¡y te vio o algo!?.

-No, no lo hizo, pero casi lo hace cuando Zancrow me llevo a la barra, de no ser por la señorita Mirajane no te podría haber avisado…me dijo que podía retirarme podía retirarme.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡No podre hacerlo!.

-¡Claro que sí y lo harás! –Protesto la pelirosa- Juvia, eres la mejor bailariba de pool dance de este lugar.

-Pioggia lo es.

-Pero de todas formas eres tú…yo se que podrás –Continuo hablando mientras del cajón de uno de los peinadores sacaba algo y se lo entregaba a ala peliazul y le apretaba las manos en señal de apoyo- ya se me ha ocurrido algo y tengo que volver a la casa de Ul para poder poner en marcha el plan en caso de que no vuelvas pronto.

-Esta…está bien…ten cuidado de camino a casa de don Silver y avísame cuandollegues.

-Lo haré –Dijo la pelirosa mientras se dirigía a la salida- mucha suerte J-…Pioggia,¡ confío en que todo saldrá bien! –Termino de decir para salir por completo y dirigirse a la salida de emergencia que casi nadie usaba.

-Juvia tiene que hacerlo… -Dijo para sí misma la peliazul viendo lo que Meredy le entrego.

**_#_**

_Las luces del lugar volvieron a opacarse, y ahora el escenario se miraba claramente diferente, pues contaba ahora con algunas telas de seda y transparentes simulando ser como cortinas de grandes ventanales, al centro había un tubo que iba del piso al techo y frente a este un sillón individual. La música empezó a sonar, y la chica que iba a salir respiro un par de veces antes de ponerse en marcha._

-Oye Gray, ¿esa no es una de tus canciones favoritas? –Cuestiono Natsu- de ese grupo ¿Cómo se llama?, Metallica ¿no?.

-Sí, es la de The day that never comes –Respondió con simpleza Gray bebiendo de su vaso.

-Creo que la usaran de fondo para lo que viene –Argumento el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Veamos si vale la pena ver –Añadió Gray fijando su vista solo al escenario, del cual se miraba una figura curvilínea se aproximaba.

_La figura de aquella que salió al escenario pareciera moverse tan naturalmente con la canción de fondo. Gray seguía con su mirada fija como si esperara a que algo grande fuese a pasar, pero de está solo atino a ver que aquella persona tenía muy buen ver y tantas curvas, y esa ropa ajustada le hacía verse mejor, por lo visto era de buena proporción de busto, cintura aparentemente estrecha y caderas anchas, no lograba distinguir bien el color de piel de la persona, pero podría imaginarse que era blanca su piel, su melena totalmente alborotada, rasgos faciales muy finos y delineados y ojos…no podía ver del todo su rostro por ese maldito antifaz, instintivamente y sin darse cuenta Gray soltó un gruñido por lo bajo apretando el vaso del cual bebía._

-Tranquilo viejo, te la estás comiendo con la mirada –Dijo Natsu de manera burlona.

-Cállate –Fue lo único que menciono Gray sin apartar su vista del escenario, ¿Qué clase de mujer era?, ¿Por qué lo tenía tan apresado que no le dejaba apartar la mirada de cada movimiento que hiciera?.

_El pelinegro soltó otro gruñido mudo al ver la manera en que esas manos se posaban firmemente en aquella barra metálica. Con agiles movimientos flexibles trepo de aquel tubo lentamente enrollando sus piernas hasta quedar casi la altura del techo, ahora solo era sostenida por sus piernas y mientras arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás de manera erótica y su cabello caía libremente. Se reincorporo sujetándose con una mano el tubo y también sujeto un solo de sus pies a la pieza de metal mientras que mantenía su otra pierna y brazo extendidos y comenzaba a bajar de una manera giratoria lentamente erótica hasta llegar al suelo. Se quedo de rodillas en el suelo y fue a gatas hasta aquel sillón individual, en el cual se sentó dando la espalda y comenzó el tradicional baile de solo mover las piernas mientras estaba recostada en el sillón, una vez que termino con eso volvió a encorvar la espalda de la manera más erótica que Gray hubiera visto, la música había terminado, y eso solo significaba que "la función" había llegado a su fin._

-Wow , cuanta flexibilidad…–Fue lo único que dijo Natsu al ver que las luces se habían apagado por completo y solo quedaban unas pocas lámparas aluzando.

-Totalmente… -Dijo en seco Gray- ¿sabes dónde está el baño? –Pregunto a Natsu, puesto que desde que empezó la tipa del tubo no podía quitar la mirada de encima ni para ir a orinar.

-A la derecha del escenario, ¡eww, que asco hielito no quiero ni saber qué piensas hacer!.

-Cállate no es nada de eso imbécil –Respondió algo abochornado mientras se iba para el baño.

**_#_**

-Date prisa Juvia, tienes que ser más rápida –Se decía a sí misma la peliazul al terminar de ponerse su ropa casual y después intentaba acomodar su cabello en una sola coleta, tomo su abrigo y se lo colocó encima, salió del camerino y sigilosamente se dirigió a la puerta de salida que solo ella y Meredy sabían de su ubicación, pero tal fue su sorpresa al abrirla- ¿¡Que haces aquí!?.

**_#_**

_Meredy había llegado ya hace un rato a la casa y vio que Ultear no estaba. Al final se aseguró de dejar un bulto de almohadas con cobijas encima simulando ser una persona, en este caso Juvia, si era un plan muy viejo, pero siempre funcionaba. Salió del baño con su pijama que consistía en un diminuto short y una blusa blanca, llevaba el cabello suelto mientras lo secaba con otra toalla más pequeña. Iba rumbo al cuarto que compartía con Juvia de no ser que unos ruidos un tanto extraños que provenían de la sala llamaron su atención, así que tomo una de las escobas que usaban para limpiar el baño y comenzó a bajar de manera sigilosa las escaleras, asomo su cabeza por detrás del muro en el cual se encontraba escondiéndose, pero vio que no había nadie así que con sumo cuidado bajo a la sala y se escondió detrás de uno de los sillones sujetando con fuerza el palo de la escoba y asomándose lentamente._

-"_Genial…primero lo de Gray en el bar"_ –Pensaba para sí misma- y ahora un extraño quiere entrar a robar a la casa donde estamos de arrimadas –Murmuro mirando al piso.

-¿Quién quiere robar la casa? –Cuestiono una voz varonil que Meredy no conocía para nada, ella seguía con la cabeza gacha y temblorosamente poco a poco fue alzando la cabeza para ver al tipo que estaba a su lado, era de tez como la de Gray, ojos rasgados y de cabello blanco con un corte que le recordaba a Hitsugaya, un actor de series de tv. ¿¡En qué momento había llegado!?- oye…¿estás bien? –Cuestiono el chico colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

-¡No me toques copia región cuatro de Hitsugaya! –Grito la pelirosa intentando golpear al tipo.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? –Exclamo algo sorprendido haciéndose a un lado, pues no esperaba que la muchacha esa fuera a reaccionar de tal manera.

-¡Fuera de aquí o me pondré a gritar para que llamen a la policía!.

-Oye, hablando la gente se entiende –Decía de lo más calmado el albino mientras evadía ser golpeado por el palo de una escoba.

-Hablar –Dijo con ironía la pelirosa- ¿quieres hablar?, ¡no creeré ese viejo truco! –Remilgo decidida a intentar golpearlo con la escoba nuevamente, pero no se sabe si fue por mera suerte o si de verdad el tipo fue de verdad hábil, pues él albino jalo del palo de la escoba hacía sí mismo a la pelirosa dejándola de espaldas y colocando la escoba delante de ella en manera horizontal en la parte del abdomen de ella y aprisionándola con su mismo cuerpo para evitar que así ella intentara golpearlo nuevamente.

-Ahora sí, vamos hablar –Dijo juguetonamente el albino recargando su barbilla en el hueco del cuello de ella.

-¡Suéltame! –Grito mientras se removía para intentar zafarse del agarre del tipo albino.

-Sí que eres necia y testaruda –Aplico un poco más de fuerza para que ella se dejara de mover.

-¡Y lo seguiré siendo si no me sueltas! –Protesto Meredy.

-Pues no te suelto hasta que te calmes y hablemos como la gente normal –Termino de decir muy cerca de su oído.

-_"¡Por favor ayúdenme…con este tipo!" –_Rogaba internamente la pelirosa.

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**¡muahaha!, ¿¡adivinen quien llego ya y quien es el supuesto ladrón!? ewé, en fin...no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo owo, en el siguiente más cosas chistosas pasaran :v, así como también cosas malas...muahaha la mala suerte persigue a Juv y Med, pobres cositas feas xD, pero bueh pronto todo eso pasara!, ¿con quien se habrá encontrado Juv al salir ewé!?, muéranse con la duda! (okay no ._.), en fin espero sus sensuales y zukulemtos (?) reviews :'D, chachos los lovea (?).**_

_**Ch**acho**s. **_


	6. Hitsugaya región cuatro

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**#**_

_**[N/A]: Holo~, ¿cuanto tiempo?, jeje perdón si me he llegado a tardar en actualizar -w-, pero traigo una mala noticia...mi compu está fallando hasta la chingada y está repleta de virus hasta el ano, no se cuando vaya actualizar, ahorita mismo estoy en computadora ajena xD (se la robo a su amigo Loke [?]), jaja y bueh...con el conocido que tengo no se cuanto tiempo le llegue, chance y hasta mejor me compro otra compu...eso si es que me sobra después de pagar el gym x'D, en fin, espero que estén capítulo les guste, mi amigo Loke me ayudo junto con "la princesita ramoncita de canal 2" (?), en fin...los dejo con la lectura ;D.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo VI. "Hitsugaya región cuatro."_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Juvia había salido a las prisas por la salida de emergencias que nadie usaba, es más nadie sabía de su existencia, solo los Strauss, y que mejor para ella que Mira y Elfman estuvieran allí y no Zirconis, el sujeto rabo verde que estaba a cargo cuando los Strauss no estaban y también el que se encargaba de pagarles. No iban a negar que Zirconis fuera un buen sujeto en cuanto al manejo del lugar, pero era un negrero de primera pues abusaba de los empleados haciéndolos trabajar por más horas, en especial con ella y Meredy, era como si tuviera algún rencor con ellas, pero simplemente trataban de ignorarle. Total, al momento en que abrió la puerta se encontró con quien menos lo esperaba, tomándola por sorpresa._

-¿¡Que haces aquí Ultear!? –Cuestiono sin salir de su asombro- ¡me asustaste!.

-¡Shh, no hay tiempo! –Evadió su pregunta y la tomo de la mano para salir corriendo del pasillo para dirigirse a su coche- ¡el auto está en la siguiente cuadra, hay que apurarnos!.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Fue lo único que dijo Juvia siguiéndole el paso a la pelinegra, ambas corrían lo más rápido que podían, tanto que chocaron con un sujeto.

-¡Perdónenos! –Gritaron ambas siguiendo su camino sin siquiera ver al sujeto.

-¿Esa era Juvia con Ultear? –Se cuestiono a sí mismo al momento de levantarse y quererlas alcanzar al ver que se habían detenido en el auto de Ultear- ¡Ustedes!.

_Tanto Ultear como Juvia dieron un pequeño respingo al escuchar al sujeto de hace rato. ¿Qué quería y cuando las había alcanzado?, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a voltear, ¿Qué tal si quería asaltarlas?...o peor aun…un violador. Sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda, bueno todo mal pensamiento sobre el sujeto aquel se fue al momento de verlo por el reflejo de la ventana._

-¿¡Zancrow!?.

-¡No vuelvas asustarnos así imbécil! –Replico Ultear brindándole un golpe en el hombro al rubio.

-¡Hey, ustedes fueron las que primero pasaron y me tumbaron!.

-Igual eso no te da derecho a asustarnos de ese modo –Dijo Juvia cruzada de brazos.

-Exactamente –Comento Ultear después de soltar un suspiro y mirar de reojo al rubio- ¿Qué se te ofrece?.

-Pues…iba de salida, la señorita Mirajane me dejo salir antes y… -Desvió su mirada un tanto y la pensó para decir lo que tenía en mente- uhmm…bueno, no es como si me importara pero…–Comenzó hablar sintiéndose algo incomodo, llevándose una mano a la nuca- es Meredy, se fue hace rato no sé si hablo con ustedes…me había dicho que se sentía mal, y no sé si hablo de eso con ustedes.

_Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar mirar con algo de burla a Zancrow, pues ambas sabían que sujeto era egocéntrico, burlón, rudo y salvaje en su manera de hablar, y no era bueno expresando lo que quiere decir, llevándolo a ser muy brusco en su forma de ser._

-¿Qué? –Pregunto con hosquedad- ¿¡Porque me miran así!?.

-No, no…nada, si lo que quieres saber es si ella está bien, pues sí, ella lo está –Comento Juvia viendo como el entrecejo fruncido de Zancrow se ablandaba.

-¿Es todo? –Cuestiono Ultear, él rubio asintió y siguió su camino- Hey.

-¿Qué? –Detuvo su andar al escuchar que era llamado por Ultear.

-Sube al coche –Fue lo único que dijo, y más que pedir fue como una orden, y Zancrow sabía que si no lo hacía sería subido a la fuerza.

_Una vez que ambos estaban dentro del coche y arrancaron, iban un poco en silencio con solo música de la radio de fondo. Ultear miro de reojo a Juvia, y la peliazul asintió lentamente, la pelinegra miró por el retrovisor y solo vio como iba Zancrow mirando por la ventana del asiento trasero._

-Zancrow –Le llamo Ultear, llamando su atención al instante- vamos a contarte algo muy serio, y queremos que lo tomes con algo de calma.

-Déjense de rodeos, eso ya lo sé así que digan lo que tengan que decir, saben que me desespera que no sean directas.

Juvia suspiró. –Meredy y yo estamos pasando por un mal momento…

**_#_**

_Mientras tanto…_

_En la casa de los Fullbuster las cosas en la sala no iban del todo bien para Meredy, tener que lidiar con un sujeto como él era algo estresante. ¿¡Quien se creía para tenerla presa entre su cuerpo y la escoba!?, solo era un maldito pervertido por quererla tener tan cerca. La pelirosa seguía removiéndose tanto como podía, pero cada que lo hacía este sujeto aplicaba más fuerza._

-Es imposible tratar contigo ¿verdad?.

-Nadie te dijo que me estés sosteniendo –Replico ella entre dientes.

-Si no lo hago me ibas a golpear~.

-¡Claro, porque no sé como entraste a esta casa! –Siguió moviéndose hasta que en una pequeña oportunidad logró zafarse de aquel agarre y corrió al otro extremo del sillón hasta estar detrás de la mesita de estar de la cual tomo un florero que estaba vacío y amenazaba con lanzarlo- Si te acercas más no voy a dudar en romperlo en tu cabeza –Aseguró al verlo acercarse de nuevo para quitarle el florero.

_Él joven en otro ágil movimiento, paso su brazo rodeándole la cintura, alzo su mano para quitar el florero de las manos de la pelirosa, botándolo al sillón de enfrente. Al ver que no había nada con lo que podía ser golpeado de nuevo, con su otro brazo bajo el de Meredy dejándola de nuevo a espaldas de él, como quien dice dándole un abrazo por la espalda, obviamente siendo sujetada de ambos brazos. Se dejo caer con pesadez al sillón individual que estaba detrás de ellos y suspiro._

-Haber, vamos a dejar en claro una cosa –Dijo en su mismo tono de voz sereno acomodándose en el sillón.

-Pues yo creo que no hay nada que dejar claro –Remilgo de mala gana- ¿no te es suficiente con entrar a una casa ajena?.

-¿No debería ser yo el que te diga eso? –Le cuestiono serenamente recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

-No lo creo, ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?, y además porque habría de cree-…

-Porque tengo una llave para entrar y salir las veces que quiera y porque está es mi casa~ -Respondió divertido.

-¿¡Eh!? –Fue lo único que exclamo Meredy, ¿enserió era verdad eso?, y de ser así…lo miró de reojo- no me digas que tú…

-¿Lyon?.

-Hey Ultear –Saludo el peliblanco tranquilamente aun con Meredy en el sillón.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –Cuestiono la pelinegra algo sorprendida de ver a su hermano.

-Meredy, ¿Qué está pasando? –Cuestiono Juvia algo sorprendida de ver a la pelirosa siendo abrazada por Lyon.

-Yo…yo… -Volvió a mirar de reojo a Lyon…¡Lyon!, ¡Claro ahora lo recordaba, era el sujeto que llamo ese mismo día en la mañana!.

-Te lo dije –Le dijo en un susurro de manera divertida sacando su lengua mientras ella se soltaba de él al instante de sentir menos presión para ir al lugar donde estaba Juvia. Lyon miró a Ultear- Llegue hace rato –Sonrió.

-Bueno…nosotras nos retiramos, gracias por todo Ultear –Añadió Juvia subiendo las escaleras junto a Meredy, pues no querían hacer mal tercio.

-Claro –Fue lo único que dijo Ultear al verlas subir las escaleras y volteo a ver a Lyon.

-¿Amigas tuyas? –Fue lo único que cuestiono el albino y ella asintió levemente- Lo supuse, no eres de traer a cualquiera a la casa.

-Por lo visto te divertías ¿no? –Cuestiono con algo de picardía y molestia.

-Solo me defendía de la rosita –Se encogió de hombros- pensaba que yo era algún tipo de ladrón o algo por el estilo.

-No la juzgó, también pensaría eso si no te conociera –Respondió con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos pasaron al florero que estaba en el sillón- ¿Meredy te intento golpear con esto? –Cuestiono entre risas- era de esperarse de ella.

-¿Así que la rosita es brava, eh?.

-Como no tienes idea –Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡Me llamo "Hitsugaya región cuatro"! –Ultear estalló en carcajadas- ¡No es gracioso!.

-¡Solo mírate!, ¡la harías perfectamente para su doble!.

Lyon refunfuño palabras nada entendibles. –Por cierto, ¿Y Gray?.

-Salió a un bar con Natsu.

-No…¿Gray en un bar? –Cuestiono con sorpresa, pues también sabía que Gray no era de esos que solían salir siempre.

-Aunque usted no lo crea –Dijo Ultear.

-¿Y Silver?, esperaba verlo en casa, pero creo que sigue en el trabajo ¿no?.

-Sí, trabaja mucho en la constructora, aparte anda más atareado porque dice que un socio muy importante que tiene vendrá de fuera y planean juntar ambos negocios.

**_#_**

-Meredy, ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? –Cuestiono Juvia, se encontraba sentada en la que era su cama mientras miraba en dirección a donde estaba Meredy.

-Ya te lo dije Juvia, solo eso –Respondió en un resoplido mirando por la ventana algo apenada- pensé que era algún tipo de ladrón o algo por el estilo y trate de defenderme, es todo.

-¿Segura? –La pelirosa asintió.

-¿Y a ti como te fue?, ¿Salió todo bien y lograste zafar de que Gray no te viera?.

-Sí, salió todo bien, aunque estaba de lo más nerviosa…digo para mi es normal hacer ese tipo de baile, pero al saber que él hermano de Ultear estaba allí me daba algo de pavor que pudiera reconocernos.

-Yo pienso que no lo haría, además creo que es algo bobo –Menciono Meredy entre risas.

-¿Tú crees? –La pelirosa asintió- puede ser…pero tengo un presentimiento.

-Solo déjalo pasar, no creo que vuelva por ese lugar.

-Esperemos que no, bueno jovencita, es hora de irnos a dormir, que mañana tenemos clase –Termino de decir Juvia metiéndose a su cama.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado –Menciono con pereza mientras se metía a su cama- bueno, de todas formas ya es mi último semestre –Termino de decir mientras hundía su cara entre las almohadas.

-Es cierto, ¿Debes estas contenta por eso no?...¿Meredy…? –Miró a la cama de la pelirosa- ¿Tan pronto se durmió…?...bueno, debe estar cansada...yo también debería dormir –Fue lo último que dijo mientras se dejaba caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

**_#_**

_Mientras tanto saliendo de Santos y Diablos, iban Natsu y Gray. Aunque no lo reconocieran ambos habían logrado divertirse en el lugar, y con tan solo mirar. _

-¡Enserio calzoncillo man, te comías con la mirada a la del tubo! –Mencionaba Natsu- no te reconocí en ese rato hahaha.

-¿Así?...yo creo que te está escurriendo sangre de la boca sesos de lava –Respondió Gray con burla rodando los ojos.

-¿¡De que hablas!? –Intento hacerse el tonto con el tema pues sabía a dónde iba Gray.

-Claro, claro…tuve que ponerte un vaso para toda la baba que estabas tirando en el lugar cuando la rubia esa se subió a bailar, casi nos inundas idiota.

-¡Mentiras! –Lo apunto con el dedo-…no voy a negar que si era guapa…¡pero no exageres!.

-Claro, claro…lo que tú digas Natsu –Dijo con burla- bueno, creo que me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana –Se despidió del pelirosa dejándolo solo.

-Aha… -Fue lo único que dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía a su moto para irse, se colocó el casco y la encendió. Aunque Natsu era un idiota e imbécil no iba a negar que esa rubia le llamo la atención, tanto que le hizo olvidarse de su compañera rubia- Lucy… -Murmuro mientras se marchaba del lugar.

_Por otro lado iba Gray, él cual recién se había subido a su coche y lo encendió para ponerlo a calentar un poco. Saco un cigarrillo, lo coloco en su boca y lo prendió al instante en que también encendía la radio dejando sonar la música que este llevaba. Y como si fuera alguna clase de broma, estaba la canción con la cual se presento aquella muchacha que bailo en el tubo, no pudo evitar que por su mente pasara de nuevo ella al escuchar la música. Soltó un pequeño bufido, a él nunca le pasaban esas cosas con las mujeres…nunca se sentía atraído, tampoco es que fuera gay o asexual, simplemente no estaba interesado, pero esa bailarina tenía algo que lo atrapo…tal vez solo fue la atracción del momento. Por su mente paso la curiosidad de querer saber cómo era la cara de la joven aquella. Sin pensar ya en nada simplemente arranco el coche con dirección a su casa._

_El destino es juguetón, y le gusta hacer de las suyas…¿Qué tipo de travesuras traerá para él y Natsu?, no tenían idea, pero algo que algo era seguro, y eso era que ambos iban a estar llenos de curiosidad y por supuesto muchas sorpresas vendrían_

_**.**__  
_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**bueno hasta aquí esté capítulo...no se, está simple, pero espero que les haya gustado xD, total, me retiro, cha**_**chos los ama :3, espero sus beshos comentarios :3.**

_**Ch**acho**s**_**.**


End file.
